reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:U.S. law enforcement
' is a ''Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This posse is not just a few old sheriffs trying to tame the west, we are the law men who tamed the west with ease and demolished all obsticals in our way. The thing about our posse that most people do not understand is that we also have skill to back it up, two of our highest trusted lawbringers are in the top 60 for the pikes basin. We also have a trusted member who is also was part of another clan called red dead soilder, in case you did not know they are easily the second top clan in red dead and possible number one, unfortunatly they are prodomintly gang shootouts some do occasionaly come into a freeroam. If you are trying to declare war upon us you should know that if you mod, glitch, trash talk for no reason, accuse us of modding, and/or threten us, we will kill you.until you leave the game or surrender. allies and foes FOES many clans united lead by death by devin this large group of individuals have been accused of war profeteering. they have been trying to start wars between important groups of people including the u.s. goverment and the government of mexico we will continue our work and serve justice to this group of middle men. the wild west mafia this group has abused the freedom given to the state of new austin taking over half of the u.s. the area to the left of armadillo. They claim they own ridgewood farm and think they can do anything and this clan we know very little about but we intend to enforce the law and serve justice to all who deserve. the black hand They are allies with the wild west mafia and any enemies of the mafia are enemies of them. ALLIES the armidillo assisans lead by buenoman7 this is a very large and powerful posse who has many high lvl people in their grasp. they are an allied posse and would even like to put our posse on their webpage and sponser us. they have a total of 3,000 people but has recently had a drop to 2,500. however this number might go up and many people are still joining. they play the game mainly to have fun and their base is in torquedamada. lawbringer life Once you are a member of the posse you will have major privledges. You will be granted ahouse acording to your rank and level. This is one of the many perks of wanting the promotion and trying hard to earn it. Most lower levels may have to bunk with others in small houses but if you work your way up the ranks you may get a very nice house. Just letting you know a nice house in this game my be a an old shak with a bed. But on the plus side with the new free roam maps we are looking foward to many new sleeping quarters. Also once you have been an active member of the clan you may be entitled to get a mentor or personal trainer who is a high rank in the clan and will help you with your skills. These are very important and even molded one average player into a high ranking member in the clan who is now mentoring some new recuits, and also as a few side notes during a war situation you will not team kill, leave to join another random friends game the person you will join must be part of another important clan, and also disobey a person who has more experince then you. The only time you would be allowed to leave would be if you had to get off xbox live. We are not trying to control you we just need to rely on you when you are with us. Deputies never leave their sheriffs and sheriffs never leave their deputies. Also another big problem is that all modders are not allowed and if they have been overly good for the clan they may only stay as one of the lowest ranks possible. As long as that is clear no one can threten to hack anyone and if they do they will not be allowed to stay as part of our clan. and they will be reported to xbox live officials. Joining the posse To join send austin2232, milly4life, or PAsowboarder85 a friend request speficly saying clan join some ones friend list might be full so that is why you should send one to mutiple people. you should also leave a small edit below leaving your gamer tag and if you play red dead often. We will accept all lawbringers into the posse as long as they play red dead every once in a while regardless of their skill level. They will be put as a deputy of a town and are needed to protect that town at all costs without fail, they may call on help but it would be encouraged for them to do it themselves. Also if you were to be promoted you would become the co-sheriff of a town. if you would like an example of who you would be as a co-sheriff, you would be johana or eli in the single player other than the fact that they are deputies. the best way to rank up in the clan from there is to become a better player and become good friends with others that are high ranks in the clan. this is just how you would start your career as a lawmen and you can continusily become better. One more thing, no one can use casual aim or a high powerd pistol because they are the two chepest things in the game, when when you have others using them aginst you. how we do things as law men Most people must posse up and do what we want, our posse can do things like decide on who lives where and other diplomacy about other clans. By using this many people can have new ways to experince the game and may want to play more, but if they want to do important things then you should work on you skills in the game. We can make you a better player and even help you get you fifth legend fifty faster than you thought, we have three in the clan. In addtion to that we can also provide techniques that you can use to help you kill others quickly and efficiently. We understand that it is a big world and you may have already been told about this trick but that wont mean you know all of them, but we have seen very few tricks, and glitches that we cant do ourselves. recent clan records and achivements pasowboarder top 12 in pikes basin milly4life top 53 in pikes basin eagle eye275 top 100 in gang shootouts, retired rds clan menber the clan has not lost a fight where another clan has challenged us to a privite session list of clans beaten nuevo pardiso government, many clans united, smurfgonerambos, gorrillas, the dark hand ranks of the law men as you all know all lawmen worked in groups, here are some listed below each rank Head marshal/clan leader head marshal: Austin 2232 general incharge of boarder secuirity general: thordilMUFFIN marshals * unicorn guy 760 (head marshal's assistant) * milly4life (advisor) * pasowboarder85 (advisor) * eagle eye275 (gangmatch general) Head Sheriff DEPORTATIONTIME Officers * TBrays17 * NinjaSniper774 - ninja sniper was thinking about joining Wild West Mafia. Sheriffs of towns * vT3DDYGRAMSv (Armadillo) * American Llama (macfarlanes ranch) Co-Sheriffs *Bad chad8585 (Armadillo) *icy swag king (macfarlanes ranch) Deupties *GMGxFaleNxMoNeY (macfarlanes ranch) *breakingbooch (Armadillo) *pancake00805 (Armadillo) *Deckthehalls217 (macfarlanes ranch) *metrichuge ant (macfarlanes ranch) *VIP teddy bear (mercenary) *Breakingbooch (Armadillo) *xKAOTIC BEASTx (macfarlanes ranch) *CORE General (Armadillo) *NinjaSniper 777 (Armadillo) *Mitzzz3 (macfarlanes ranch) *coryzilla123 (macfarlanes ranch) *live or die57 (macfarlanes ranch) *troberts63 (Armadillo) *SNIPERS ambush(Armadillo) *g bundlez (macfarlanes ranch) External links Category:Posses }}